The Notebook Verse One Shots
by Babylawyer
Summary: Assorted prompts and one-shots from my The Notebook Verse Cover by Willow141
1. The Unexpected

**For the prompt: the moment Regina finds out she's pregnant + Robin's reaction**

**Just a note - Doctors in the 40s gave pregnant women terrible advice and sadly Doctor Whale's comments are what women were told 😬**

* * *

She wakes up feeling tired and worn down like she hadn't just slept for twelve hours. The problem is she hadn't slept that long, she'd been so so tired and she laid down early, but then sleep evaded her, she tossed and turned, feeling restless and spent but unable to relax, her muscles tight and achy. She's been so exhausted lately but somehow can't seem to get a good night's sleep, which really is probably why she's so tired, and it's annoying. She's tried everything she can think of, but nothing works. She's been feeling off for a month or so, which she attributes to the lack of sleep and the stress of finally cutting out her mother.

Most nights when she lays down she hears again her mother's hissed insults about her whorish ways, how awful she is and how she could never love such a disgraceful daughter, what absolute shame Regina brought to the family and so on. It had been hours of hearing how terrible she was until she finally snapped and told her mother goodbye and that she hoped they never saw each other again. It's finally starting to sting a little less, greatly helped by the letters that arrived from her father telling her how proud he is, and asking if he can visit. She'd worried she'd never see him again either, that her mother would keep him away but it seems faced with the notion he may never see his daughter he finally grew a spine and stood up to her mother—or more likely she's hiding it from him but she can't say she minds that much if it is the case. The important thing is that unless her mother comes crawling back to apologize—which will never happen—she's out of Regina's life, and she can finally be herself.

She spends most of her time with Robin, and spends her days painting or reading while he's at work. She lives here, with Tink, who she has come to adore despite the circumstances but she only sleeps here once or twice a week. Her wardrobe is slowly migrating into the trunk Robin built for her after she decided she was staying. He said she could bring it to Tink's but there was already one in her room and so he put it in his room, where she could keep a change of clothes and anything else she wanted to keep at his place. Which apparently means half of her belongings.

She sighs as she stares up at the ceiling debating whether to get up. She's too damn hot that's for sure, so she pushes off the blankets, sighing again before she stretches and stands up. She's sore, and her breasts ache like they never have before. To top it all off she's getting fat, has been indulging in all the things her mother wouldn't let her have because she'd lose her figure and well looks like her mother was right about that one. She throws on a baggy dress, that hides her lost figure and then makes her way down the stairs toward the kitchen.

She's half way down when she's hit with a horrible smell that makes her stomach lurch. An overpowering reek of rotten eggs and good lord, what is Tink doing? She can hear her humming away in the kitchen apparent unphased by the noxious odour.

It only gets worse when she enters the kitchen sees Tink standing at the stove with a pot of boiling water.

"What are you making that smells so disgusting?" she asks, opening the windows as she does praying the fresh air will drown out the stench.

"I'm making deviled, err salad eggs since they are for the church's social tonight. Want one?"

Regina's stomach lurches again and absolutely not, how could anyone want something so smelly. "The smell is um, quite… potent," she says, sticking her face out the window and trying to get some fresh air without success.

"Are you alright?" Tink asks, "You are looking a little green."

"I think I'm going to go outside for a bit... that smell is um, too much for me."

Tink gives her this look, suspicious perhaps, but of what she can't figure out. It's one she's worn a couple of times now when Regina's complained about how she's feeling or her recent weight gain.

She doesn't think much of it until Tink joins her outside a while later and asks, "When's the last time you bled?"

She bristles, that is none of her business, gives back a haunty, "That's none of your concern."

"Well you haven't used any of my products, and I've never seen you wash anything…"

She realizes then what Tink is getting at, but it's absurd she can't be pregnant, she has a diaphragm, that okay yes she only got about a month ago but still. She can't be…

"I'm not pregnant."

Tink arches a brow, "Your heaving cleavage even without a bra and amplified sense of smell suggests otherwise."

She rolls her eyes in lieu of a response, that just can't be, there's no way. She and Robin have only been back together for two and half months, she can't be having his child, and god out of wedlock what would her mother say, at least she shouldn't have to find out.

She thinks back and god when was the last time she bled, she's never been great at keeping track, never mattered much and now it's coming back to bit her because she can't remember but oh god what if Tink is right. What would Robin say? They've only just gotten back together, only just said I love you again last week. Have had several conversations about not trying to rush this about her figuring herself out outside of them and her mother expectations of her. It can't be true, can it?

She knows she's showing all of her emotions on her face and has a sudden urge to cry because she is so overwhelmed, and no she can't deal with this today. Tink is wrong. She has to be.

"We should go see Doctor Whale," is all Tink says.

Her reaction is vehement, "No I don't need that I'm not—"

"Well then all it will do is prove you right, and then you can rest easy."

She hates Tink sometimes she really does, and she can see that stubborn set in Tink's jaw as she holds eye contact, her face the picture of a challenge. And god she's right (about the only way to disprove it), and Regina knows it but what if she is pregnant what then? Isn't it better not to know to continue on the way she is until there's absolutely no question. Isn't that how their mothers did it? Why can't she?

She sighs, "Fine if it means that much to you I'll make an appointment," she won't, but she'll tell Tink she did, for some time far far in the future when she's ready to deal with this.

Tink chuckles, "Doctor whale doesn't make appointments unless it's a house call, you just show up at his house, like the last time."

Good lord Tink is not going to give this up. She perks up when she remembers, "I don't have any money; I can't pay him."

"I'll use that money you put in my account from your father for rent even though I told you I didn't want it."

Shoot, she knew that was going to come and bite her but she couldn't resist, Tink had been too kind and she knows Tink gets some sort of survivor's pension because her husband was killed in the war, but it can't be much, and she's had an extra mouth to feed by taking Regina in. Paying a bit of rent was the least she could do.

Shoot she is out of excuses, so she tries to plead, "We can go some other time, just not now, please."

Tink looks sympathetic for a moment has her thinking she's won until her hopes are crushed with a "No, we're going now, or you'll _never_ go."

Tink's not wrong, but why does she need to know the answer, why can't she stew in her ignorance for a while longer. Logically she knows this a good thing, and that if they don't go, she will spend her whole night fretting about this.

She begrudgingly gets in the car and sighing heavily as they make the drive to Doctor Whale's. She's only been there once, to obtain contraceptives and god he's going to think she's a brazen hussy. She knew she should have gone the less embarrassing mail order route, or really if she is pregnant with nothing since it was unnecessary.

She frets anxiously the whole drive, and it is not helped at all by the fact that Doctor Whale comes out to grab a patient right when they arrive, spies Tink, immediately starts beaming, and ushers them in instead.

"So what can I do for you and your friend?" he asks when they enter the room, his attention glued on Tink, and oh someone definitely has a crush, one that she suspects will go unrequited forever.

"We'd like you to confirm Regina's pregnancy," Tink states firmly as Regina's brows shoot up.

"I…" is all she stutters before Doctor Whale gestures for her to sit down in the examining chair.

As she does he asks, "When did you last bleed?" she thinks long and hard and knows that Tink is right, it was before she came to Charleston, sometime early August, maybe late July. She tells him that and he nods and then begins his examination.

It's fairly quick which she can't tell is a good or a bad thing, he asks about how she's been feeling, and she lists all of her symptoms with rising dread. But he doesn't focus too long, doesn't make her open her legs so maybe it's all okay. His hands did spend some time on her belly, doing what she's not sure and his face had of course been unreadable. He'd measured it too, though she hadn't understood what that would do given that he didn't have a before measurement, but he's the doctor, and she shouldn't question his methods.

"Well…" He begins, and she feels her breath hitch, this is it… "I can confirm it, you are pregnant Ms. Mills, you should have the baby in the spring or early summer."

That's vague she thinks before her brain catches up to what he's said and good god she's pregnant, she's going to be a mother, going to have Robin's baby and oh lord, she doesn't know if she's ready for this, but well she has to be. As much as Doctor Whale seems like a quack, all of her symptoms cannot be a coincidence.

"I… so what does that mean, do I stop doing things?" for a second but only for a second she wishes she had her mother to ask questions to, but then she thinks of the harsh and painful words that would accompany a confession she got pregnant while not married and well probably best to be in the dark.

"No, carry on as usual. Do you smoke?"

She shakes her head because no as much as it's fashionable she's always despised the habit.

Doctor Whale narrows his eyes, and she thinks he must be a smoker from that reaction. He urges, "Well you may find it useful as time goes on to calm your nerves or to control your weight gain. Hysteria and neurosis are common for women with your condition, and a smoke does wonders for the nerves."

She thinks to herself she won't take that advice, but asks curiously, "Is the weight gain such a bad thing?"

"I recommend you don't increase what you are eating, some women think of this as an excuse to eat more, but it's better if you don't do that."

And that is exactly what she was thinking, that she should eat more, logically, to her anyway, that makes sense. She's not going to starve herself even if that is his advice because she's done that before to suit her mother whims, all it did was make her tired and dizzy, and she's far too tired already without that.

They leave shortly after, with a few more tips from Doctor Whale, after he's made a couple of inappropriate passes at Tink. If Tink were anyone else she'd be worried but she sees how she laughs them off, not a hint of discomfort. It reminds her of her friend Mal, and she thinks they would get along perfectly.

As they get in the car, Tink asks, "Do you want me to drop you at Robin's? He'll be getting home when we arrive."

And she should do that, but oh god what is he going to say. She buries her face in her hands for a moment, takes a minute to calm herself. As she does, she feels Tink's hand soothingly stroking her back, hears her whispered, "It's okay; he'll be happy you know."

She looks up with tear stained eyes as she asks, "How can you know that?"

Tink smiles at her, "There is nothing that man wants more than a child, well maybe you, but it's a close second, he's going to be thrilled."

She chokes out, "You don't think he'll be mad we are moving too fast?"

She's a little annoyed when Tink just laughs but as soon as Tink spies her expression she answers, "Are you kidding? He'd be planning your wedding if things were going his way, he wants it all, just hasn't wanted to scare you. And need I remind you that _you _were the one that insisted on taking things slow."

She can't argue with that, it is true, but still asks pathetically, "So you think he'll be excited?"

Tink shakes her head, "He's going to be over the moon."

She lets Tink's confidence sink into her, she's not quite as convinced, but she urges, "Okay, take me to Robin's then."

When Tink drops her off she says, "You can come by anytime to get the rest of your stuff."

It's a statement she doesn't examine the full implications of because Robin pulls in the driveway as Tink is pulling out.

She takes a deep breath because okay, this is it.

He smiles as he gets out the car asking, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She knows that it is, that her visit is a pleasure to him and she lets that soothe some of her frazzled nerves. She waits until he's out of the car, until they've embraced and he's planted a soft kiss to her cheek that makes her melt into him to answer, "I, um, have some news."

"Oh?" He asks, his entire demeanour urging her to go on, that she's safe here, with him.

God she hopes that doesn't change when she tells him. She buries her face into his chest, soaks in the comfort of his presence, of that familiar forest scent from his day at the mill and confesses softly, "I'm pregnant."

His hand finds her face, urges her to look at him she resists for a second, but when meets his gaze she finds eyes wide with excitement as he repeats awestruck, "You're pregnant?"

She nods, and he gasps, "We're having a baby?"

She nods again tears of relief filling her eyes over his excitement and then he shocks her by picking her up, twirling her around as he yells ecstatically, "We're having a baby."

God she loves this man, should have known he'd be happy, he's perfect after all. She smiles down at him breathes, "Yeah we are," and feels her heart explode at the grin that covers his face.

He puts her down and kisses her, breaking it to again marvel, "We're having a baby!"

His enthusiasm is contagious, and that little excited part of herself she had been pushing down bursts out because they are having a baby. Them, her and Robin, and it's everything.

"Move in with me," he pleads as his hands settle on her waist, pulling her dress tightly across her belly that he looks down at in awe. "I know you've wanted to wait, but we're having a baby, and I don't want to miss any moment of it, so please Regina, I know we are going about all of this backwards, but please move in with me. This house isn't the same without you."

She offers him a shy smile but then her body betrays her, and it opens up into a smile so big her face hurts. It's just this feels so right, and all the reasons she had for delaying the inevitable seem silly now. She loves him, he loves her, and she wants to spend every moment they can together.

"Okay," she breathes, still a bit awestruck, "Let's do this."

He picks her up and swinging her around, and she giggles as he does. She's never felt quite this free and happy. He slides her down to kiss her again, and she basks in the moment, in the feeling of sheer rightness that being in his arm brings. Their love is real, it is true, and she is more than ready for this new adventure.


	2. The Housewarming

**For the prompts: They throw a housewarming party and sneak off to have sex when they're tipsy and Pregnancy horniness.**

* * *

When he gave up all pretenses of selling the house, after Regina Mills stepped back into his life, he'd been urged by several people, including her, to throw a housewarming party. He'd begged it off, said he would get around it eventually, and his friends gave up on it ever happening. His delay was tactical though, for him this has always been their house, the one for him and Regina, and it didn't feel right celebrating it being his house when it wasn't yet their house.

It's been an unseasonably warm week, and Regina had groused that of course he _had_ to pick the hottest week since she moved in to have this thing. It's not his fault that this week in December is more like September. Plus the baby makes her warmer, a fact which he secretly is happy for because she's taken to showing a lot more skin. He'd told her they didn't need to have a fire, but she'd insisted it would be rude not to burn some of the wood his friends brought, and he hadn't had it in him to argue with her because he knew he couldn't win.

That resulted in her wearing what he's fairly certain is a summer dress, and he does not mind at all. It's not overtly sexy, but there's a slight V that frames heaving cleavage he desperately wants to lick. Her breasts have grown, another thing she complains about that he loves, they were tempting before, but now they are irresistible. So sensitive and full, he ogles them shamelessly, constantly, and he thought perhaps the thrill would wear off in time, but it hasn't. If anything she's only gotten sexier as her pregnancy has progressed, though that may have something to do with how insatiable she's been lately, a little minx purposefully tempting him.

Tonight is no different, she's worn this dress to vex him, of that he's sure. That tantalizing navy blue lace he knows doesn't actually show skin, but it damn well looks like it, that's been driving him half mad all night. It hasn't been helped at all by the way she's been pressing herself into him, giving him sultry looks and subtle comments laced with just enough heat to make her meaning clear.

He wants her, badly. So much so that when she excuses herself to go to the washroom he follows her, cornering her when she opens the door by stepping forward and blocking her in. She takes a step back as he shuts the door, crashing their lips together as she lets out a surprised "Mmm" and then melts into him.

He was only going to kiss her good a proper, satiate that need, a little tease, but then she's moaning softly, arching into his touch, rubbing up against where he's half hard.

It's not until she pants, "God honey please I need you so _bad_," that his resolve crumbles.

"You want me to take you right here?" He asks, planting a sucking kiss to the sensitive spot on her neck.

She gasps, "Wanted you all—Mmm _yes _like that—all night honey."

He smirks and gets to work. Their tongues tangle as his hands roam and she gasps, arching hard into his touch when he ghosts lightly over her nipples. He'll get to them in a minute, but for now, he continues what he was doing, his teeth nipping at the skin of her neck as his fingers slide up under her dress and underwear. He finds her hot and ready for him, which isn't really a surprise these days, but still he moans as he feels how gloriously wet she is. He works her up with his hand as he licks down her exposed cleavage, pushing aside the dress to give a pert nipple a hard suck.

She comes a light under his attentions panting, "Oh god, oh god, oh—Mmmm."

He's aching for her, and realizes he needs to speed this up, this is the middle of a party they are host after all, so drops to his knees, sliding down her soaked panties. He doesn't tease, goes right for her swollen clit and sucks it just the way she likes. She moans eagerly, probably too loud but the next one is muffled as her hand fists in his hair. He won't draw it out, they are in the bathroom at their housewarming party, the longer they are gone, the more suspicious it is. He's giving her just enough to drive her crazy, to get her nice and close, so the sparks fly when he sinks into her.

He adds his fingers into the mix, and she pants, "Oh mmm feels _so good_."

He can feel her thighs starting to tremor, and though she protests, he leaves her sex, standing up and urging her to flip around. He unbuttons his pants, pushing them half off before sliding into her. They both let out strangled groans as he sinks in deep. She's so wet, feels fantastic, so hot and ready for him. He starts driving into her hard and fast the way she likes, the way that would normally have her loudly appreciating every thrust. His one hand moves to her clit, tracing firm spirals over the sensitive bud. He knows it's killing her that she can't, and it only serves to make everything hotter. Every huff of breath, twitch and cut off "Mmph" drives him higher and higher.

He can feel how close she is, hears in every strangled huff and sigh. Her next sound is louder, and he throws his free hand over her mouth at just the right time because then she's coming, spasming around him, thighs shaking, moans she can't control muffled into his palm.

And then it's his turn to muffle his cries, sinking his teeth into the skin of her neck as everything tightens, twitches and then releases leaving him boneless and oh so satisfied.

They both sigh as they redress and then she starts to giggle softly, and it's infectious. It's ridiculous what they've just done and no doubt at least some of their guests will realize what kept them occupied. He can't say he minds though, and it doesn't seem like she does either.


	3. The Letters

**For OQPromptParty Prompt 52. Letters - a sampling of Robin's daily letters to Regina after their break up **

* * *

**August 15, 1940 **

My darling Regina,

I am so, so sorry. I wish I could see you, to tell you just how sorry I am. I don't know if you are even at this address but I'm praying your parents will forward it on to you if you are already at school. I love you so much it scares me sometimes. You have so much ahead of you and I couldn't let you throw it all away for me. I didn't want to break up, not at all, and I do believe our love is strong enough to make this work. I was so overwhelmed and I was angry, I didn't mean it when I said it's over. It's not over and I came right after work to tell you that, to say sorry, but you were already gone. I know I don't deserve it after how I acted last night but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I've never been in love before. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel for you and I'm going to prove it you, one letter at a time.

I can't find the words to explain how much I feel for you, so borrowing some of the words of Elizabeth Barrett Browning: "I love you to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, I love you to the level of every day's most quiet need, I love you freely, I love you purely, I love you with a passion put to use, I love you with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life." You mean so much to me darling and I never meant to throw it all away over one little fight. You are worth fighting for and that's what I'm going to do unless you ask me not to.

I am so sorry my love, please forgive me,

Robin Locksley

**August 16, 1940**

My darling Regina,

I know my last letter will not have made it to you yet but I had to write again to tell you that I cannot stop thinking about you, my love. Everywhere I go reminds me of you. I know it's only been two days since I saw you last but it feels like an eternity. I went by the house last night, it was exactly as we'd left it, that blanket still down on the floor. I wish we could go back to that, before Will came in and everything went to hell. That was the best night of my life. I will never forget the moment you told me you loved me. I've never felt such pure unbridled happiness than in that moment. The feeling was indescribable but I've tried. I sat down and tried to write out in my own words how I feel. It's rough and imperfect and I'm working on something better but for now...

I love you more than I have anything in my life  
There is nothing I want more than for someday to call you my wife  
You are the first thing I think of when I wake  
When I think of what I last said to you my heart aches  
I dream of seeing you every night  
And get lost in thoughts of you more than is polite  
The depth of my love has no bounds  
I cling to the memories, let them surround  
I long to see your face  
And pray for your grace  
I have never felt this way  
I hope it never goes away

I hope to hear from you my love, my heart is yours,

Robin Locksley

**September 10, 1940 **

My darling Regina,

Today is your first day of college and I am so proud of you. This is your chance to do exactly what you wanted, find yourself free from your mother's influence. I know you're nervous but you are going to be great. I wish I could tell you this now, wish I could hear your voice and ease your fears but at least by the time this actually make it to you you will know I was right. Enjoy college my love, use this time to try all the things your mother would hate. If you want something, go after it. Try not to get too caught up in work, you are the smartest person I know. Learn everything you can but also take time for you, to paint, to go for long walks, to sit and observe. All those you love are important so make time for them.

I miss you more and more each day and I do hope you'll reach out. I fear I've annoyed the poor letter carrier with my constant queries. He's promised to deliver your letter first thing, if ever one arrives. I think he feels sorry for me, writing to you every day with no response but it's no bother. Though I long to hear from you I can understand if you need more time. I take comfort in the fact you haven't asked me to stop writing to you. Writing to you has become the highlight of my day darling. Even though I don't know what you are thinking, how you are feeling, it makes me feel close to you. I long for you, ache for you, miss you more than I can put into words but I am also so happy for you.

I love you more and more each day,

Robin Locksley

**January 1, 1941 **

My darling Regina,

As we ring in a new year I cannot help but hope this one will see us reunited. My friends have told me I should give up on this, give up on you but I will not. I did that before and it was a huge mistake. If I could go back and undo that moment of temporary insanity I would. Telling you it was over is the biggest regret of my life and as you know I have done some very stupid things. That moment topped all of the others, combined. I'm so sorry for what that did to us. I hope this year you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

I'm sure you got stuck at some stuffy festivity your mother insisted on when you would have rather stayed in. There's nothing I would have loved more than spending a quiet night in with you. If you wanted I would have joined you at whomever's stuffy party, done my damndest to make you laugh, to make you smile. We could have had a grand old time making fun of all the haughty folks.

I hope 1941 brings you a wealth of happiness, with or without me. I miss you so much it hurts but I know you are where you need to be, that you are doing what you need to do. I'm sure you can't wait to get back to school. I do hope it's treating you well. I would really really love to see you, my love. I admit I foolishly hoped you would make the jaunt down here at some point on your holidays. I long to see you, to know how you are doing. Just say the word and I'll be on the next train to visit. I don't mean to push you and please tell me if my advances are ever too much. I would never want to make you uncomfortable my love, but I'd also hate for you to think that I wouldn't do that. Hell, I would walk to New York if it meant I could see you again. I am utterly hopeless in love with you.

Happy new year darling,

Robin Locksley

**February 1, 1941**

My darling Regina,

Happy eighteenth birthday my love. I wish I was spending it with you. I hope whatever your plans are for today that you have a lovely day. You deserve to be showered with love and affection today. I know that gestures mean more to you than things so I made you something, I hope that's okay. You've always encouraged me to write, to tell stories not just read them. I've sent you my bad poems before but for your special day, it's something more. I wrote a little love story, our story. I hope that reading it shows you how much I care for you, how much I love you, how much I cherished our time together.

I love and miss you,

Robin Locksley

**August 14, 1941**

My darling Regina,

This is letter 365. I've written to you every day for a whole year. One year ago today I told you I loved you. And I do, I still do. But one year ago today is also when it all fell apart, is the last time I heard from you and I think it's fitting that today be my last letter. I've been fighting for you darling I want to keep fighting I do, I don't want to give up on us and I'm not, but I need to start letting go.

I haven't heard from you and as much as I've been trying to pretend that doesn't mean anything it does. You haven't asked me to stop writing but I feel that I must. I've been writing to you longer than the time we had together. That time was precious and I will always cherish it. Sometimes things don't work out no matter how much you want them to and I guess I have to accept that's the case with us.

I tried my love. I'm fairly certain I will always love you but I need to try and move on with my life, as you have with yours. I do hope our paths cross some time in the future, just so I can know you are happy. That's all I ever wanted my love was for you to be happy and I really really hope that you are.

Goodbye Regina, love always,

Robin Locksley


	4. The Boat

**Written for OQ Smut Week for the prompt: They christen the boat**

She cannot get enough of Robin.

She doesn't know what it is, but lately, there's never enough. They had sex last night, and yet, she's just woken up, and she wants him again.

She rolls over to his side to seduce him only to realize he's not in bed. She looks around sleepily, but he's not there, probably out on the boat, a morning routine from before her that she's been keeping him away from. She should just wait, she loves the results of his rowing—those arms, oh lord. The thing is patience isn't her strong suit, so she gets up goes to the window and as expected sees him on the dock—and oh, he looks _good _today.

She opens the window and yells out, "Robin," feeling a little silly about it.

"Morning darling, going out on the boat, you wanna come?"

She could make them breakfast could do really anything other than that but… "That sounds lovely, wait for me."

That's how she ends up sitting in the boat with him, facing him, watching his broad shoulders and firm biceps flex and ripple as he paddles them out into the lake. She should be taking in the scenery, she loves the water, should be letting it calm her, but her gaze keeps falling to the bulging muscles that are working so hard. His arms are just so attractive, perfectly toned, chiselled and defined.

She loves his arms; they are so strong, thick, and hard. She wants to grab them, feel that strength in her hands, squeeze them, take off his shirt, feel his abs, lick down the vee of his—

She feels herself shiver, that flash warmth between her legs, and shoot, she needs to get it together, he can ravish her after this trip. She can grab onto his delicious arms after. He can scoop her up and show off that strength she's been admiring after this.

She tries to look past him, to take in the calm, peaceful lake scene, the house is behind her and in front of her, all she can see is water—water and luscious arms. Her gaze narrows in on his left bicep, watching how it flexes and releases with the movement of the paddle. It's an enticing image, watching the rhythm of his strokes. She lets herself indulge for a moment, but then her mind wanders, to other rhythms and other strokes, and she forces herself to look away.

She stares out the side of the boat, down at the water, the stillness they've broken with their boat ride. The water nearest to them is unsettled, but if she looks farther, she can see pristine water.

Normally, she could stare at that for hours, the image of the perfect, peaceful water making her mind go blank. But today, her mind is still full of the actions that are blemishing the water, that alluring image of Robin paddling that's right in front of her. She tries to focus on the water, she really does, but he looks so sexy, in his shorts and t-shirt, skin starting to glisten from the effort he's putting it.

She wants him, _badly_, can feel the warm ache inside her, stirred by his every stroke. She had woken up needing him, had dreamed of him, and her need has not abated, it has only grown. She gives up all pretences of not looking at him and lets herself stare, absently biting her lip as she imagines feeling those hard muscles under her hand, the way he'd shiver and moan at her touch. She imagines him sweaty for another reason, imagines him working her up right here in this boat, licking her neck, tasing her breasts, those skilled hands working their magic on her, inside her.

He catches her gaze and arches a brow. She can feel the flush in her cheeks, how her nipples are drawn tight. She probably should be embarrassed, but she's so turned on right now she can't be bothered to feel that way. She needs him. Now that he knows, they need to do something about it.

He doesn't say anything just gives her a smirk, which should be irritating but even it is making her warmer, because god is he ever attractive. She knows he knows how she's feeling but still, she remarks, "You look _so good _right now."

His voice is low and sexy, makes her heart race, "Yeah, you like watching me paddle?"

She nods, she's been drooling over him for some time now after all. "Yes, but I want you to do other things more."

That brow arches again, teasingly, "Like what?"

She shouldn't say this, it's not proper, but Robin has never cared about propriety, and she knows this will affect him, "I want to grab those arms while you are inside me."

His jaw drops, his breath increasing, that Adam's apple she wants to lick bobbing as he swallows. She's thrown him, wouldn't normally say something so scandalous but it's working, just as she knew it would.

He stops paddling, letting the oars rest in the holders as his gaze travels over her. Her nipples are hard under her dress, and his eyes fixate on them as she bites her lip, picturing his mouth on them, she's always sensitive there but moreso when she's this turned on. Her eyes lock on the slight bulge in his shorts. He's not nearly as affected as she is, but just knowing he wants her has her growing even hotter.

She's slick and ready for him, already. Just from watching him. It's unfair how desirable he is, how his every action is enchanting, has her wanting to rip off his clothes and ravish him. She doesn't know what he's done to her, but lately, all he has to do is look at her, and her breath will pick up, and she'll start to get warm. Her body seems to be making up for lost time with its constant state of readiness, which Robin, thankfully, has had no complaints about.

She needs him now, in this boat, in the middle of the lake. She is aching for attention now, cannot wait for the trip back, will die if she has to watch him paddle them back without being able to touch, lick, and bite him, without feeling his touch on her.

She needs to kiss him, needs to feel those lips on hers, so she stands, on shaky legs, the boat pitching in response, and staggers to his side. Those arms she's been admiring reach for her, keeping her from falling overboard.

He pulls her onto his lap, and she kisses him, hard, biting at his lower lip and then slipping her tongue in to meet his. Her one hand rests on his neck, her other sliding down his arm, finally feeling the hard muscle. She feels herself getting wetter just from that, and moans into his mouth, starts to rock gently against the growing bulge in his shorts for relief.

They make out heatedly as she grips at his biceps, squeezing so she can feel the strength in her hand. His hands are busy too, trailing up and down her back in a way that makes her shiver.

"God darling," he breathes, and it sounds so hot she groans in response. She starts to rock a little faster, moaning as his tongue drags down her neck, making her clit pulse.

"Easy," he urges as the boat starts to rock too. She slows, pouting because it had felt so good and she wants to feel it again.

He laughs at her expression (jerk) and then captures her mouth as his hands work on the buttons of her dress. She shrugs it off her shoulders, and it falls between them around her hips.

She throws her head back as his hands find her breasts, cupping them, his thumbs tracing soft patterns just shy of where she really needs them. She needs him to touch squeeze, lick, suck, anything. Her nipples are so tight with anticipation, longing for contact as he rolls his thumb around the outsides of her breasts but never where she needs.

This is torture. Her nipples ache, her clit is throbbing, and she needs more stimulation, but all he does is keep up those teasing touches, as he nips at her neck in a way that makes the ache grow even more.

"Honey, please," she pants, and he snickers. His hands move to her hips, hoisting her up as his tongue trails down her chest and her mouth goes dry with anticipation, finally. Just like with his hands, he teases her, plants kisses all around her chest, avoiding her nipples. He starts on the right, swirls his tongue around the sensitive skin, slowly inching from the outside in.

She moans when he's about halfway in, before he's even close to her nipple. He laughs at her desperation, and even the rush of air from his snickering lights her up. He notices, of course, and blows a cool breath across her nipple that has her shivering and panting a desperate, "Please."

She cries out, "Oh god," when he licks the darkened skin around her nipple and finally, finally, covers it with his mouth. Her hand fists in his hair, keeping him there as she moans deeply in response to the tantalizing sucks and licks. He shifts his hold on her, and his one hand moves to give the other the same treatment. Currents of pleasure ripple down to where she is now soaked and swollen. She needs something against her clit, needs to relieve the acute need that is growing with every delicious pass of his mouth and hand.

She's so sensitive, but especially now, and every suck and flick feels like heaven, has her growing hotter, her breath coming quicker, makes her want him, need him, more.

He switches his mouth and hand, giving her left and more sensitive nipple that enticing treatment and heat licks through her. It feels _so good_, and it's almost enough, almost but not quite. She needs more, needs to come, needs to feel him inside her, but she's also loathe to lose the feeling of his mouth on her. She basks in the pleasure of it, in the way heat is bubbling inside her, in the way each suck stokes her even higher.

She's gasping and whimpering under his skilled attention and that ache, the need for more, starts to take over. She's close, so close, could easily rub over her clit while he does this and come in minutes. But it's not what she wants, not what she's been dreaming about.

She reaches for his shorts, but she can't do much of anything with the way they are situated. He takes the hint, urges her low onto his knees—she manages to get her dress the rest of the way off by sliding one leg out and then the other—she moans and clenches when his erection comes into view, so hard and curved up, she needs it inside her, now. She shimmies up, and he somehow manages to push his shorts off the rest of the way. She yanks at his shirt, wanting to see his chest. When it's off, she takes a second to stare before running her hands down the hard plain, delighting in his shiver at her touch.

Then she sinks slowly onto him, and it's bliss. Every inch of him stretches her deliciously, and they both moan at the feeling. When he's all the way inside she kisses him. At this angle, her feet can't reach the floor of the boat, so she grabs his shoulders for leverage and starts to move.

It feels good, but she needs more, she tries to move faster but she can't, they are too off-balance.

"Turn around," Robin suggests when she tries again to readjust with no luck.

"Hmm?"

"Face the other way, I should be able to help you move."

That sounds reasonable. It takes her a minute to turn around, Robin's hand keeping her steady. She grabs him in her hand, lines him up as Robin's arms hold her tight to his chest.

She sinks down, and oh god, the angle is perfect. He's right against that spot inside her, and she _moans_ at the feeling. He feels good, so good, and then his hands move, one still holding her shoulder, the other sliding across her hips so he can reach her clit, and oh god. He strums his fingers over her clit which makes her hips buck as she breathes out, "Ohhh."

"Like that?" he rasps right in her ear, making her shiver and moan again.

He helps her move as pleasure surges through her with each rock of him inside her. The combination of that with the delicious friction against her clit has her skittering toward the edge, even at this languorous pace. But she wants to feel him thrust roughly against that spot, feel the heat radiate out from each hard thrust.

"More, faster," she pants, and he does. It's glorious, just what she needs. She feels the heat building deep inside her, she's so so close, she's going to come, she's going to—

The sudden movement and change in temperature startle her as they fall into the water and she only barely manages not to inhale water when her head falls under. She swims to the surface and takes a deep breath, looking around for Robin. He's grasping the boat, flipping it back over so she treads water while she waits for that.

She should have just enjoyed the slower pace, shouldn't have been greedy and she'd be coming right now instead of capsized. She realizes with a giggle they've lost their clothes to the lake. She can't say she minds, the shock of the fall into the water has cooled most of her arousal, but watching him paddle them back, naked, well that will bring the mood back.

They make it back into the boat without issue. He's gone soft she notes with disappointment, but his tongue peeks out as he begins to paddle them back, his eyes taking in her wet and naked form. He likes what he sees that much is obvious.

She decides to rile him up a different way this time, takes matters into her own hands, kneads her breasts firmly, tugging at her nipples in the way that makes the delicious heat build again as she watches him paddle them back.

He groans and urges her to continue, paddling faster now, as he begins to stiffen and rise again. It doesn't take her long at all to get back where she was, not with how he's staring at her like she's the hottest thing he's ever seen, and the view of his wet, naked form.

When her hand slips between her legs, he lets out this high and desperate sound, his erection twitching, and it's so erotic she nearly comes right then.

"God, I love to watch you," he pants, and she lowers the pressure because they are getting close to the dock, and she is getting really close. She could finish herself, but she wants him to make her come.

He's on her as soon as they reach the dock. Kissing her hard, his erection trapped between them.

"Need to have you now," he rasps, and she shivers while nodding furiously.

He lays her down on the dock, she wraps her legs around his waist as he slides inside her. He goes in easy—she is so wet. He doesn't waste any time, starts taking her hard and fast like she wanted, busying his mouth on her jaw and neck. She moves her one leg from around his waist to his shoulder, so he can get deeper. When it's hooked he leans forward more, the angle changes so hitting her just right, and the pleasure radiates out from deep inside her. She clenches and moans when he does, and it urges him on. He's going faster now, and it's good, it's perfect, it's exactly what she needs.

She's moaning and gasping, her hand coming to squeeze at his arm, needing something to grasp onto. The ache in her clit grows with each thrust, it's swollen and hungry for attention, so she worms her other hand between them, rubbing fast circles.

She feels everything tighten, and then it explodes, pleasure rushing through her veins, his every thrust drawing it out. She's spasming and making sounds that she can't really hear, too lost in the blissful sensation that's raking through her body. Her hand falls from her clit as she starts to come down, his thrusts to that spot sending little aftershocks through her.

"Love you," he gasps, and she can hear how badly he needs release, how he was hanging on for her.

"Love you too," she breathes, and then tells him, "want to feel you come honey."

He groans as she knew he would, staring down at where they are joined. He thrusts again and again, then comes with a deep, relieved groan, before collapsing on top of her.

Her hands run down his back, and after a moment he kisses her softly.

"Well that was new," he remarks, and she giggles.

"Yes it was."

"You know…" he starts leadingly, and she arches her brow, urging him to continue, "at this rate we've almost christened every part of this property, almost every room in the house, the boat, the dock."

"Mmm."

"Perhaps we could, um, make our way into the workshop and the shed one of these days."

She chuckles, "And the downstairs bathroom?"

"Mmm yes," he says lips grazing down her neck, "Anywhere else?"

She thinks for a moment, and groans when he pulls off of her, standing up, and then offering her a hand.

"The dining room."

His brow furrows, "I've had you there, that's where we had our first time."

She shakes her head, "Not when it was this house."

She shrieks as he scoops her up into his arms, and starts running toward the house, "Well then I guess I know where we are starting."


	5. The Drive-In

**For the prompt: Robin and Regina go to a Drive-In and have some fun ;)**  
**Set in December 1948**

* * *

Things are weird between her and Robin. Things have been strained ever since she walked in on him over the weekend pleasuring himself while she was taking care of their child. She knows she shouldn't feel anything about it, it's a natural urge, and it's not like she's been taking care of those needs, but it does, it bothers her even though she knows it shouldn't. It's just, it stings a bit, knowing he still wants it, only doesn't want _her_.

She's let herself go since having Henry, is fat and frumpy, and so it is no real surprise Robin has stopped wanting her. She can't remember the last time she felt sexual, felt sexy. All she feels these days is tired all of the time. Henry is a difficult baby, he cries and cries if he's not in one of their arms, and sometimes even then, he still cries. He is wonderful and she loves him so _so_ much, but she would give an awful lot for a full uninterrupted night's sleep. She does her best to keep him from disturbing Robin, is up and in his room consoling him before Robin even wakes up most of the time. She's constantly on high alert and it takes its toll, but Robin works hard for them, while she contributes nothing, can't even get their son to calm down or sleep through the night.

She's failing at everything lately—mothering, being Robin's partner, actually contributing to the household and… sex. That's probably why it bothers her so much, it's a reminder of yet another area she is failing at. Before Henry, he couldn't keep his hands off her, and now, well he'd rather the company of his palm. She doesn't blame him, can't, but she misses him, misses being with him even though she's far too tired to make the effort to try to make that happen—she'd be rejected anyway, which is not something she wants to experience.

So she's stuck, she has no idea what to do, how to make things right and doesn't know if she has it in her to even attempt to figure it out. Man, what does that say about her, no wonder Robin doesn't desire her anymore. The old Regina would have thrown herself into fixing any problem, but now she's too tired, too lazy. She can't remember the last time she did anything that wasn't about Henry. Maybe that's just her life now, she's a mom, and maybe everything should be about him. But if it is, she should be a perfect mom, and she is _not _that, and somehow she's also supposed to be a perfect wife, which she is not either. They aren't even married yet so there's strike one. Her mother told her she would fail at this, and though Regina is loath to admit it, her mother was right.

Henry's asleep in her arms and she wants to move, wants to set him down in the crib and maybe take a nap herself, but he's only just gone to sleep, and with her luck, he will wake as soon as she tries to set him down. Robin's off early today too, so she shouldn't nap, should make something for when he gets home, should clean their house because it's been way too long.

She waits another ten minutes, slowly makes her way up the stairs without jostling Henry, and gets him into the crib. Her muscles are heavy, brain foggy. Doing anything but laying in her bed sounds like torture, so she goes to bed, she'll just lay for a minute, regain some strength. She'll only close her eyes for a second.

She opens her eyes, rolls over, then it hits her and she jolts up. She took a nap and apparently a long one—there's no way Henry is still asleep.

She rushes to his room, but on the way she hears Robin singing playfully and oh. They must have both been asleep when Robin got home. She's grateful Robin let her sleep, she needs it, but she feels bad that he got home from work and immediately had to jump into parenting. He should be able to relax when he gets home, not have to pick up her slack. It's yet another reminder of how badly she's doing and it annoys her, which is ridiculous because he did something nice, she _should _be happy, so she's also annoyed that she feels this way.

That feeling simmers down when Henry spies her coming down the stairs and his face lights up as he squeals happily.

"There's chicken if you want some, we ate earlier," Robin offers, before turning his attention back to Henry.

"You should have woken me," she says, and Robin sighs.

He sounds resigned as he tells her, "I thought you could use the extra sleep."

He's not wrong, and she's being ridiculous. "Thank you."

He offers her a strained smile in lieu of a response. She stands awkwardly for a moment, frozen, unsure what to do. She wishes things weren't so weird right now, misses when life was simpler, when she and Robin were completely comfortable, completely in sync with each other.

She eats by herself in the kitchen, is just finishing up when she spies lights coming through the window. She goes to the window for a better look, it has to be Tink or John, no one else stops by randomly. When it gets closer, she recognizes Tink's car.

Tink will help drag her out of this funk, and will be a nice buffer between her and Robin, will help to keep the awkwardness to a minimum.

She meets her at the door, and they exchange hellos. They are mid-hug when Tink tells her, "I'm here to babysit your son."

"What?"

"You heard me," Tink says smugly, then looks over Regina's shoulder, "Hi Robin, and hi to my favourite little boy."

"Hi, Tink," Robin responds, and Regina turns to see Robin passing a cooing Henry to Tink.

Tink laughs as Henry grabs for her hair, something Regina finds less cute and more annoying. She cut off almost all of her hair a month ago, sick of it being pulled and tugged constantly. It wasn't super long before but long enough. Now it's to her chin, and she doesn't really like it but it's easiest with Henry so she's planning on keeping it this way until he gets over the hair tugging phase.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Robin asks.

"You two are going out."

"What?" Robin asks as she raises an eyebrow at Tink.

"You two need some time for yourselves. I've got Henry, and you guys are going out."

"Thank you for the offer Tink but—" she starts.

"No, none of this 'thanks but,' you two are going out. I'm not offering or suggesting, I'm telling you."

Robin laughs quietly beside her, he's clearly fine with this plan, but how can he not realize how awkward it's going to be, they can't be alone together, things are too weird right now. "I… It's almost Henry's bedtime and I always put him to bed."

"It's time to let someone else do that for a change. It's been five months, Regina, you have to leave him alone some time."

"I… but… if he won't sleep or he's upset you won't be able to reach us."

Tink rolls her eyes, "I can handle a couple of hours of screaming Henry, but I don't think that's going to happen. Look at him, he's so happy today."

She can't deny that Henry is in an exceptionally good mood, maybe all the screaming is finally behind them. "I always feed him before bed, and I haven't since before his nap, he's going to go hungry."

Tink walks beside her, passing Henry as she remarks, "Feed him now, and then get out."

She's running out of excuses so she looks to Robin and he looks… happy, excited even, and it wears down her resolve. He wants to do this, so maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe Tink is right, maybe they need this.

"Okay," she relents and settles down in the chair to feed Henry.

His feeding put Henry to sleep and Tink takes him from her, managing not to wake him in the transfer.

She and Robin bid her goodbye, then head to the car. Robin grabs her door for her and it's sweet so she smiles. He smiles back at her, looking really good as he does. He's a beautiful man, she knows that, but she hasn't been taking the time to appreciate it, to drink him in, is usually too distracted by their son. She's admired him being a father, but she hasn't stopped to admire him for him, in ages. It's a shame really, she's been missing out.

She watches him as he rounds the car and gets into his seat. They haven't discussed where they are going, but he starts up the car so she wonders if he has a plan.

"So, darling," he says once he's backed out of the spot and is starting down the driveway, "What do you want to do?"

She almost suggests a long drive, knows Robin loves them, but then they have to make conversation the whole time, this is going well so far, but she doesn't want to push her luck. Then she remembers Tink complaining to her that the drive-in is closing for renovations in a couple of weeks, and she knows what she wants to do.

"This is probably our last chance to go to the drive-in before the renovations."

She can hear his amusement in his, "Do you even know what's playing?"

"Does it really matter?" she counters.

He laughs then, "No, I guess not, we'll be late though."

She shrugs, "I'm fine with that. Did you know I've never actually been to a drive-in before?"

"You haven't?"

"No. You know how mother was about movies. Daniel was going to take me once but then he had to go away for work and it got forgotten. By the time one opened here, I was too pregnant to sit in the car for that long."

"Alright, to Victory Downs Drive-In then."

* * *

Robin was right, they are late, so late that they are stuck at the very back. They probably could have gotten a bit closer but they didn't want to be the latecomers disturbing people, so they settled in this far back, secluded spot.

They aren't really paying attention to the movie, the sound is playing through the car speakers, but they've been talking. It's so nice to be able to sit and chat without distraction, interruption or the feeling she should be doing something else. This was a good idea. She needs to thank Tink after. They needed to do this, to leave the house together, to take a little time away for them.

"This is nice," she admits softly, smiling over at Robin, not bothering to look at the screen.

He isn't looking at it either, his gaze is fixed on her in a way that makes her blush and feels a bit self-conscious. "It is; we should do this more often."

She nods while fiddling with her hair, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. Robin's eyes follow the movement as an odd look flutters over his face. She finds herself questioning, "What?"

He shakes his head, mumbles, "Sorry, I, uh, got a bit distracted is all."

"Oh, I see." She tries not to show her disappointment on her face, but she's not sure she succeeds. She thought they were having a wonderful time, but she's boring him, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"No, not like that, darling. I was admiring your hair."

She narrows her eyes, "My hair?"

"I quite like it this way."

She can feel her nose scrunching as she asks, "Really?" He nods. "Oh, I don't, but it's easier with Henry."

Robin laughs, "Yes, that makes sense. Now if only I could somehow make my nose and ears less appealing we'd be good."

She chuckles remembering the many times Henry has tugged at Robin's face. She's a bit more strict, will push his hands away, but Robin just lets it happen and it's entertaining to watch.

"You could try discouraging it," she teases, and laughs at the over the top, shocked frown he gives her.

"No, wow, I _never _would have thought of that."

She swats his arm playfully and drawls, "Well clearly not since you just let him poke and prod at your face."

He snickers, "You may be onto something. I should have followed your lead, but I thought it wouldn't make a difference. And now I have no one to blame but myself for it."

"Well, I didn't know it would work. I was just sick of having his hands in my face; I couldn't take it anymore. And he still reaches for me."

"Yeah, but not as much. He's learned, and with you it seems more like testing if you'll let him and when you don't, he gives in. You're so good with him, you're such a natural at this."

She scoffs and raises her eyebrows because that is the farthest thing from the truth. "You're kidding, right?"

He shakes his head, prompting her to continue. "I have no idea what I'm doing, and I am not good at this. I'm sleep deprived and short tempered—"

"Darling, you are an amazing mom, and Henry loves you so much."

"I can barely get him to stop crying—"

"Neither can I. He's fussy, that's not your fault."

She shakes her head. "How do you know that? Maybe if I was a better mother he wouldn't be so upset all the time."

"Oh love, don't think like that. You are incredible with him, seriously. I don't know how you do it."

She's still not sure he's right but the compliment warms her. "It's hard, and I kind of feel like I've lost myself a little. Every day, every waking moment, it's about Henry… and I love him, and I'm so grateful but… it's exhausting."

She looks down, looks anywhere but at him as she confesses this, and his hand comes to grab hers, squeezing firmly as he tells her, "I want to help you, but you don't let me—"

"That's not true—"

"It is, and I get it. You are so much better with him, and I mean I can't feed him, but you can take time for yourself. He's my son too, and I can watch him."

She sighs, "You shouldn't have to come home from work and jump into watching him, that's not your responsibility."

He frowns, "Yes, it is; we're his parents, not just you. And I love him, I love spending time with him; it's not a chore, it's a privilege. I want you to have time for yourself. When's the last time you painted? Or went to the store without him? I can watch him while you do those things, and I want to."

"You are too good to me."

He sighs, "I'm not, you are just too hard on yourself."

That's probably true. "I just feel like I can't do anything right anymore, and I don't know what to do. I miss you, I miss us, and I know you don't want me but—"

He opens his mouth, his eyes widening in shock. He rushes to reassure, "I want you so badly, you have no idea."

She must have heard him wrong. "You… you want _me_?"

He smiles at her, "Of course, darling. I want you all the time. I, uh, I miss being with you, but you haven't wanted it and I didn't want to pressure you."

"I…" Her mind is reeling. He wants her, has wanted her, everything isn't ruined. He opens his mouth and she kisses him, hard. She's caught him by surprise but he recovers quickly, his hands coming to her neck, one threading through her hair as he pulls her even closer.

They kiss and kiss and she revels in it, in the desire he's pouring into the kisses. It's been ages since they kissed like this, it's been all quick pecks since that time a couple of months ago when things were just starting to heat up, interrupted when Henry started screaming. She could have restarted it when she got him settled down, but she hadn't really been in the mood. Her whole pregnancy had been constant desire, then once she had Henry, it was like all desire left her.

Now though, now she wants him, it's been buried under exhaustion and the foolish thought that he didn't want her, but she napped today and her mistaken view has been dispelled, so nothing is going to stop her.

He breaks the kiss and stares at her hungrily in a way that makes her hot. She may not feel sexy, at least not like she used to, but the way Robin is looking at her makes her feel desirable for the first time in a long time.

Her pulse picks up, and she bites at her lip, and then he's kissing her again, more forcefully, all teeth and tongue. She brings a hand down to his pants and he's hard, straining against the fabric of his pants. He wants her, and she's going to do something about it, right here in this car.

She's glad they were late, that they are at the back, because she would die of embarrassment if they were caught. It's dark out, but not fully dark yet, so someone could see what they were up to if they got close enough.

She breaks the kiss to plant sucking kisses down his neck, delighting in the way it makes him shiver and moan. Her hands are busy, undoing his pants and pushing them down. She won't take off his shirt, that's too risky, but she slides her hand into his boxers and starts stroking him firmly.

"Mmm, that's good, darling," he moans.

She can't resist teasing him, "Just wait until I really get going."

He moans and groans softly with disappointment when her hand slips off of him so she can get his boxers out of her way. She shimmies, sliding her butt to the edge of the seat by the door, answering his, _What are you doing?_ with action. She lowers her head down to his hard length and plants a soft kiss to the tip of him that makes him twitch and pant.

Her hand plays with his balls as her mouth sucks lightly at the tip of him. He moans his appreciation and she swoops down, making him let out a grunted, "Ahh," as his hips buck.

She loves that she can draw this reaction from him, and the sounds he's making only spur her on. There's a heated thrum between her legs now that she's ignoring as she licks and sucks at him, getting reacquainted.

She's taking her time, rediscovering how he likes this, how much of him she can take. He's enjoying it, panting, and gasping, letting out little sounds of appreciation. His one hand tangles in her hair, as she starts a slow rhythm up and down him, bringing him as deep as she can into her mouth, then pulling back and sucking.

"Yeah, like that," he moans and it's hot. She loves what she can do to him, loves giving him pleasure. She should have done this sooner, should have dropped to her knees and finished him off when she caught him masturbating. She imagines it, imagines him coming and she wants to see it, wants to hear it, so she speeds up.

He moans, his hand gripping her hair more tightly, his thighs twitching, butt clenching.

She keeps going until he pants, "Oh, mmm, you gotta ssstop that."

She pulls off of him, replacing her mouth with her hand and softly stroking him as she questions, "Why?"

He moans when she strokes him more firmly. "Too—Oh—too close."

She smirks up at him, assures, "That's alright," then swoops back down, using her hand and mouth to work over him hard and fast.

He gasps and his protest dies on his lips when she swirls her tongue around his tip while sucking him. He lets out this guttural sound that makes her belly clench and everything inside her throb. This was just going to be for him, but now her own need is getting the better of her.

She does it again and he rewards her with that utterly erotic sound, then makes things even better when he pleads with her to go faster.

She does as asked, resumes bobbing up and down, taking him as deep as she can. They make eye contact for a second, he's been watching her but she's been focused on her task. Now that she's met his eyes, and sees the lust in them, sees him fighting to keep them open as the pleasure rips through him, she keeps looking.

He bites at his lip, and man, is he ever attractive like this—is attractive all the time, but especially now, flushed and panting all because of her.

He whimpers that he's close, and though she already knew that, she grows even warmer from the revelation. Her free hand teases at his firm balls and that's all it takes. He comes in her mouth with a relieved grunt, the sound making her press her thighs together to relieve the ache it called up. He's panting as she sucks him gently a few more times, drawing it out as he twitches. She swallows around him, which makes him moan softly before giving him one last firm suck, letting him fall from her lips.

He's still breathing hard as she rights herself back in her seat. He reaches for her, an uncoordinated attempt to pull her into his arms. She scoots beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand coming around his chest. She can feel his racing heart under her palm.

"Oh, wow, that was… wow." He manages and she feels a flash of pride at the state she worked him to, her confident, composed Robin, gone to mush, all because she took him in her mouth.

He takes a few more breaths, then his hand slides up her thigh, a bit clumsily, but she still twitches with anticipation as his hand gets closer to where she needs. He finds her clit, rubbing her through her underwear. She moans at the sensation and he does too when he realizes how wet she is, his fingers tracing over the damp fabric.

"May I?" he asks, pulling at the waistband, the answer is obvious, she's ridiculously wet. He's seeking permission he doesn't need, wouldn't normally ask for, but then it has been a while.

She nods, lifting her hips to assist him. She bunches her dress up at her hips so his access is unimpeded.

He licks his lips, staring down at her in wonder as his hand trails back up her thigh, his fingertips dragging in a way that makes her twitch. It feels good, more so when he adds his nails in, a gentle scrape that almost tickles, but in a good way.

Her senses are in overdrive and even these faint, teasing touches feel amazing. She hasn't had an orgasm in months, and she needs it now. Her clit is throbbing, is swollen and needy for the attention Robin is taking his sweet time bestowing. He'd only given her a few rubs before, but it was enough to have her breath racing, muscles tightening and pleasure blooming.

She's not going to take long when he gets to it, all of the anticipation and how long it's been are working to his advantage, making her hypersensitive, already so wet and on edge.

When his hand finally settles where she needs it, her moan is loud and overeager. He rubs little circles over her clit that have her arching and gasping for him not to stop.

He stops for a second and she glares at him, but it's only so he can sink two fingers inside her, and oh, that's _good_. Those fingers search around, moving and pressing until she gasps, "There," when he hits that spot that has pleasure radiating out from deep inside her. Man, she's missed this, it feels amazing. How did she survive so long without feeling this incredible feeling? She's never doing that again, that's for sure.

He adds a third finger, which stretches her deliciously, as he continues to curl into that spot, his palm grinding against her clit, the delightful friction a perfect counterpoint to the slow, deep pressure he's creating inside her.

She can hear how wet she is with every thump of his fingers, she's clenching around him, her butt clenching, hips bucking, thighs trembling in reaction to the intense sensation.

She's close, so close, already. The feelings start to boil over and then she's hit with an influx of pleasure so sharp her whole body jerks and Robin has to bring his other hand in to hold her down. She's crying out, _Mmm_s, and, _Ah_s, as she's consumed by wave after wave of exquisite heat. The sensation radiates out, most intense in her centre, but flowing down her legs and up her spine, making her shiver. It's extraordinary, the feeling of release powerful and all-consuming.

She barely hears Robin's heated, "Tell me when it's enough," too glad he isn't stopping as her orgasm spins out.

When it finally hits that edge of too much, she pants, "Now," and his goes slack, fingers slipping out of her as she catches her breath.

"That was long," he remarks smugly, and all she can do is nod. It was long, intense and so needed. And she's not done, no sir, she needs more, needs to feel that again, needs to feel him inside her, how he stretches her, be joined with him that way again.

It's fully dark outside now, that last bit of light having disappeared at some point when she was too lost in pleasure to notice. But she notices now, and it's good because she needs to feel him inside her and doesn't want to wait a moment— she also doesn't want to get caught doing it here, so the darkness is perfect.

There's just one problem she realizes as she kisses him and moves to straddle him, he's not ready yet. He's aroused, but not firm, not solid enough for her to ride him the way she wants. He must know what she was going to do because he tells her, "Just need a few more minutes love," between hot kisses.

She's a little disappointed, but then he's unbuttoning her dress, his lips find her neck, her cleavage and then descends her extremely sensitive nipples and she forgets all about it. She jerks when he licks over one, laving his tongue gently, testing out what she can handle.

She's absolute putty in seconds. The soft flicks of his tongue lighting her up like never before. She's always been sensitive, but this is unlike anything she's ever felt. She'd been worried breastfeeding would ruin this for her, and maybe it would have earlier on, but now it's just good.

Her hips start to rock reflexively, seeking out friction against her clit. Robin notices, and his hand slides down, rubbing firmly up and down, and _oh, _that's good, so good. Her orgasm builds quickly, the flick of his tongue against sensitive nipples coupled with firm pressure on her clit proving to be exactly what she needs.

It's barely two minutes of him rubbing before she starts to tighten, feels herself growing close, revving up toward orgasm. When he switches to those circles she likes so much, it's over. She gasps as orgasm swamps her, not as intense as the last time, but still _so good_, that rush of bliss leaving her boneless and breathless.

He's harder now, still not quite ready, but she can fix that. She takes a second to bask, trading lazy kisses with him, then moves down his neck. She sucks at that spot that always makes him groan—it does as she knew it would—and brings her hand down to stroke him. He firms up as she strokes him, her mouth still busy at his neck, delighting in the way she makes him twitch and moan.

Once he's solid, she attempts to stand so he can slide over to her side, so she doesn't have to worry about the steering wheel digging into her back. It's awkward repositioning, but they make it work eventually.

She settles on his lap, kissing him fiercely while grinding on top of him. She's so wet she slides easily against him, coating him as she works them both up. The grinding friction feels so good, is making her even wetter.

Both of their breaths have gone ragged, but she's addicted to the way he's looking at her, wants to draw this out a bit she keeps it up, even though they are both desperate for more.

His hands, roam her body, teasing her nipples, burying in her hair, down her back, clutching her rear. Every touch feels incredible and she wants him so much, but the wanting is so welcome she almost doesn't want to let it go.

But then on one grind, he moves one way, she moves the other, and the tip of him slips right in, that's how wet she is. They both moan, then she's sinking fully onto him, relishing the feeling of finally taking him inside her again.

She means to take it slow, but as soon as he's all the way inside her, things change. He's buried deep, his hands grip at her hips, urging her up. It's all the encouragement she needs and she starts moving at a fast pace, delighting in the feeling of being filled after so long. She grips at his shoulders, moving her hips up and down, then adding a little rock when he's buried deep that makes them both moan. Her from the delicious friction against her clit, and him (well, she guesses) from the way she clenches around him.

She switches to more of a rocking motion, that feels amazing. She basks in that until he begs her, "Love, please, go faster."

She wants that too, wants to feel him hit that spot inside her over and over. She gives a few testing thrusts, crying out when she finds the right angle. She goes as hard as she can, loving the electric heat that builds inside her from the blunt pressure against that spot inside her. It's not enough, not on its own, so she pushes his hand blindly between her thighs.

"Mmm, love you, darling," he pants as his hand starts rubbing firmly over her clit.

"Mmm, yesss, oh, honey, don't stop, don't stop," she pleads as she rises higher and higher.

"Mmm, never, won't stop until you—Ah—oh love, please, you feel so, need you to come for me please."

His urgings turn her on even more, and it's not until he pleads, "I can't—need you to—" that she actually spills over. She feels the pleasure surge through her, drawn out by the way he thrusts from beneath her, and his fingers furiously rubbing against her clit. She's trying to tell him how amazing it feels, but all that comes out is broken cries. She's still coming as he groans out his release, she feels him spurt inside her as she rides out the waves.

She collapses atop him and they stay that way for several minutes, until the words, "The end," come through the speaker and they start to hurriedly dress. A car passes with its lights on while she has her dress on but fully unbuttoned. She prays they weren't looking in because she hasn't been wearing anything over her breasts because it's easier to feed her son by just undoing the top buttons.

She starts to laugh as she buttons herself up, and it's infectious. Soon they are both in stitches as cars drive by them on the way out. Eventually, they regain their composure and leave the drive-in.

They laugh, joke and flirt shamelessly as they drive home. She feels free, unfettered, and she wants to stay that way.

Things change in their house after that night. Regina starts painting again, leaves Henry in Robin's care, takes advantage of Tink's offer and spends a night out each week with Robin. By the time Christmas rolls around, she's outstandingly happy, and more secure than ever in her relationship with Robin. When she's told to make a Christmas wish, she responds that she has everything she could ever want, and it's true.


End file.
